


it's been a long day without you

by DistantShenanigans



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Nahdar's Death, Angst, Depression, Drabble, M/M, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DistantShenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He couldn’t go back to his own rooms, not with Nahdar’s scent all over it.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or: Nahdar's gone, and Kit's not okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's been a long day without you

**Author's Note:**

> This post screwed me up and I decided to screw myself over more so have at it.  
> http://sithshenanigans.tumblr.com/post/141918398946/ok-imagine-kit-couldnt-be-present-when-nahdar
> 
> Nautolan information I used (multiple hearts, pheromone thing) came from: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Nautolan/Legends
> 
> I offer this song to listen to as you read: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgKAFK5djSk

Kit walked through the temple, his mind in a daze. He still couldn’t believe Nahdar was… Well, he could believe it. Nahdar had always been so eager… So much like Kit himself… He should have seen the signs. He should have…

He should have protected him.

Making it to Plo’s quarters, he entered without knocking. Plo was off with the Wolfpack, anyways. He knew his lover could feel his grief, but he was doing his best to ignore that thought. Plo couldn’t help him; not this time.

He locked the door to the rooms, and he went to the bedroom. He curled up on the bed, under the covers. He made a Nautolan Burrito (something Nahdar used to say, as a small padawan), and pressed his face into the pillows. He surrounded himself with Plo’s scent, feeling all three of his hearts tighten. He couldn’t go back to his own rooms, not with Nahdar’s scent all over it.

He laid in bed for hours, maybe days. He didn’t eat, and he knew he needed water, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. He finally roused when the door opened, and he saw Plo walk in. The Kel Dor set his lightsaber and coin purse on the dresser. When the older male walked to the bed, Kit scrunched his nose as he was pulled at.

“Come on, love, get up.” Plo said.

“No.” He pulled away from his lover.

“Kit, you need to.” Plo sighed, “The council wants you for an assignment. I told them I’d get you up.” Kit flinched at that.

“How long have you been back?” He asked quietly. He hadn’t sensed Plo’s pheromones at all until now.

“An hour ago.” Plo replied gently. “They wanted you yesterday, but Aayla couldn’t find you. Master Yoda said the assignment could wait until I got back.”

“They could have-”

“Commed you? They tried, love. You didn’t answer.” Kit frowned, but rolled over to press close to Plo.

“It’s my fault.” He said quietly. Plo pressed his forehead to Kit’s head tresses at that, in their form of a kiss.

“It was nobody’s fault.” Plo said, “Especially not yours. Now come on, you need to get bathed and dressed. They want you in the council room in an hour.” Kit sighed at that, but nodded. He got up and winced. Plo shook his head, clearly concerned, but the Kel Dor said nothing. Instead, he got up and headed to the ‘fresher. Kit heard the shower get turned on and he sighed.

It would take a while, but he’d be okay. Plo would help him get there.

**Author's Note:**

> *Title from See You Again by Charlie Pluth
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Feel free to yell at me for this.~~


End file.
